The red eye curse
by mysterious russian
Summary: A kid with a birth defect gets bullied. eventually he recives the anicent egytpian power. he starts controling people etc. now his only two friends must find away to bring him back or die


The Red Eye Curse

By Stas Levitt

10/08/06

Adam was a freshman, who had just started attending Seco Grove high. He could have been an average kid with friends, but the birth defect on his eye made him closed, lonely, and scared. When Adam took his first breath; both eyes started to change colors, and one grew while the other shrunk. After some operations the doctors stopped the reaction, but what had happened stayed. Adam had one huge blue eye and one small green. He didn't have too many friends since everyone thought he was weird, and were scared. He was without friends, so he stayed mostly to himself and focused on his grades. He was considered a genius, but all of that changed going into high school. His troubles started when football season began. They were the kings of the school. Then, one day Adam made a huge mistake when the star of the football team saw him.

Rocky was walking down the hall. He wore a purple and white leather jacket, and gave high fives to his friends, and showing his big whites to the girls. When he bumped into Adam; Rocky fumbled back, he was shocked from what he saw. When he regained himself he started screaming at Adam.

"What the fuck are you?" Rocky said in anger.

"I'm Adam." Adam said

"You're a freak! You're walking around with two different eye colors with different sizes!" Rocky screamed uncontrollable. "If I see you again I'll make your life a living hell." Then Rocky and his gang left. At the other side off the hall Rocky's buddies started asking him questions.

"Why were you so mean, Rocky?" one of his friends asked.

"Because he's a freak and freaks shouldn't be around cool people." Rocky responded.

"I think you were a bit harsh." Another friend said. Rocky slowly turned around and gave his friends an evil look.

"You two giving me lip? Keep it up and I'll throw both of you off the team, got it!" Rocky yelled. Meanwhile Adam was walking down the hall wondering why he had to have this problem. Whose fault was it that he was like this, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell.

Adam ran to class, but was late. He had to wait for the teacher to unlock the door. He sat there for fifteen minutes until the teacher came. "I better not see such behavior again mister. 7:30 means 7:30. Not any later. Understand?" she said Adam replied, "Yes". He entered the room looking for a seat away from everyone, but none were available. Then he heard something strange, something he had never heard before. "Hey you can sit here." Someone said. Adam moved his head and saw someone waving to him. Adam moved past the students who were all staring at him. Finally Adam reached his seat.

"Hi I'm Billy." He said. Adam stared at this bizarre person. Wondering what type of moron he was for talking to him, but finally Adam spoke.

"Hi I'm Adam." He said

"Nice to meet you." Billy replied.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you notice my eye? Aren't you freaked out?" Adam wondered.

"Nothing, Yes, and no. Why should I be freaked out because of your eye" Billy replied

"Everyone else is. They treat me as if I was going to kill them." Adam said

"That's funny; they give that look to half the people in this school. It's nothing special." Billy said trying to cheer Adam up. After class they both walked to the buses. They were surprise that they were on the same one. They sat in the front; talking about hockey and soccer. Then Billy's stop came. When he left Adam just sat on the bus listening to the kids in the back, acting like idiots and whites trying to acted black. He was disgusted by their behaviors. When he got home he did his homework, practiced magic, and watch TV. When it got late Adam went to bed. Anticipating the fun he would have the next day with his new found friend. He was going to be in for a rude awaking.

Next morning Adam woke up at his usual time of 5:30. He took his 20 minutes shower then, hopped out to put on his clothes on. He put on his blue jeans and clipped the suspenders over his red and gray rhino t-shirt. He ate his bowl Kixs, and left for the bus. After waiting three stops; and nonstop yelling from the kids in the back Billy got on.

"So, what did you do last night?" Billy asked.

"Nothing really interesting, but tonight is gona be different." Adam said in an excited voice.

"Well don't keep me waiting, tell me!" Billy said containing his enthusiasm.

"Starting today, a Tuesday, for the next two weeks the show, "The True Power" will be on the Discovery channel." Adam said.

"What's it about?" Billy asked.

"The sacred animal power that the Egyptian monks possessed." Adam told Billy.

"Egyptian monks?" Billy wondered.

"Yeah. Legend said that they were even powerful than the pharaohs." Adam explained

"Sounds cool." Billy said.

"It is. My dad is recording it today. It starts at eight and every six hours comes back on." Adam said.

The two continued to talk about the show until they arrived at school. They went inside and went up to the fifth floor.

"Got to go give this homework to my English teacher. Don't want to get another zero." Billy said and ran away. Adam strolled the hallway then he felt something against his shoulder. Before he could turn around he was thrown head first into a trash can.

"Let me out! Let me out! Someone help!" Adam kept screaming repeatedly.

"I told if I see you again I'd make your life miserable." Rocky said and pushed the can down the hallway. Then, everyone turned their heads and laughed.

"Someone kicked that can in a different direction." Rocky yelled at someone kid down the hallway. The kid did as he was told and stopped the can, and before Adam could get out he was turning upside down over and over. More kids kept doing it until someone stopped the can. Adam quickly jumped out. His blue jeans were covered in dirt; there was a banana peel on his black hair. Then Adam reached his hand in his shirt and pulled out a milk carton. His blue and green eyes were already crying.

"Billy, why didn't you kick the can?" Rocky said in a laughing tone. As soon Adam heard that he completely broke out into tears. He turned to runway, as he started running some kid stuck out his leg and tripped him.

"Stay in your own home freak." The kid said and everyone except Billy pointed and laughed at him. Adam got back up, and ran out of school.

Billy couldn't stand what he saw. He went straight to Rocky and said, "What the hell is wrong with you! Picking on someone that weaker not to mention some that's always by himself! How could you?" Billy said in an angry and disgusted voice. Then he turned around and left.

"Billy! Wait!" Rocky yelled but it was too late. Billy was gone.

Elsewhere Adam was at home crying in his room. While his father screamed at the school administrators over the phone. Asking them if they treated all deformed, disable, or mental kids this way. Then he also ended the conversation with a threat to sue the school. Then he walked upstairs, opened Adam's door, and sat beside him.

"Son, I have to go to work now, but I'll be home around 5." He said, and then continued, "Mom will be home in two hours to cook you something." After his dad left Adam looked at the time it was 8:10. He quickly hopped over to the TV and turned it on. Adam was fascinated by supernatural powers and couldn't wait to see the show. In the prologue it talked about the sacred animals. They were: the wise blue wolf, the burning red phoenix, the mighty white tiger, the manipulating green chameleon, and the hidden black leopard. "The monks were the most powerful beings in Egypt. The pharaoh tried to eliminate them. Then the gods made it possible for the monks to ask the powers of the sacred animals." The announcer said. Adam intensely listened to the TV. He swallowed the information with delight.

"The wolf contained the power of foresight, the phoenix had the power to create fire, the chameleon had the power to change anything including the monks, and the leopard had the power of invisibly." The announcer said, then continued "the tiger was the powerful because it not only made the person stronger with every battle, it made the person brave, have lighting fast reflects, recover from any wound incredibly fast, and it gave the person the knowledge of every fighting style."

"Sweet. I wish I had that power." Adam wished.

"To activate those powers the monks had to recite a saying. Ifrah sandiego eseno!" the announcer said it with so much force. "then the monk's eyes would turn red, and they be able to control any amount of people they wanted."

"Ifrah sandiego eseno." Adam repeated quietly "Such power."

"Saying that saying meant that the powers would remain in the person forever. However the pharaohs…" the TV was turned off and Adam looked behind him, and saw his mom.

"Sorry mister you have to go back to school. You still have four hours left of school, and I won't let those boys rob you of an education." His mother said.

"But mom I got picked on" Adam complained, but his mother didn't care. Adam got to school at eleven. It was time for lunch. Adam walked downstairs reciting the sayings in his head. Then, he was thrown down, by the football team.

"Hey the freaks back. What should we do this time?" Rocky yelled. Just then he fell to his knees, Adam had kneed him in the balls.

"Tie him up!" He ordered his friends. Adam was tied up. He waited for rocky to get up.

"Your gona get it now." Rocky said.

"No you are! IFRAH SANDIEGO ESENO!" Adam screamed. He opened his eyes and saw something amazing. He saw the sacred animals then, they all jumped inside him. Adam's body glowed, in his blue and green eye's had appeared the legendary red eye,

"Like I said you will get hurt now." Adam said, he lifted his head, and had a little smirk. Then his eye's turned white, and so did his hair.

"Another birth defect? You change colors?" Rocky asked.

"Yea something like that." Adam said in a confident voice. Then he kicked both of Rocky's friends that held him. They fell to the ground. Then Adam looked at Rocky.

"You said you would hurt me. I'm waiting." Adam insulted Rocky. Rocky was so humiliated that he charged at Adam, he threw punches of which all Adam blocked. Adam then, ducked under a punch and tripped Rocky. Once Rocky landed Adam did a front flip, and his leg landed on Rocky's stomach. Then Adam's hair turned back to black, but his eyes turned red.

"Hope you all enjoyed your free will because not it's gone." Adam said. Then his eye's lit up hallway. Soon the half the team was under Adam's control.

After lunch Adam ran into Billy.

"Hey your back." Billy acknowledged.

"Yea. Well I better get to my next class. Bye" Adam said as he left. He turned and waved his hand. He went to chemistry. As he entered the room he saw everyone was against the wall.

"Get against the wall. I'll put you all in you assigned seats in a minute." His teacher said.

Adam did as he was told. He got up against the wall, and saw a girl twitching and cracking her knuckles.

"Hi, I'm Adam." Adam introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Rachael Schaitkin" she said. The two started talking. After about two minutes the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

"Okay, class I'm Ms. Chloe. You'll all have assigned seats in a minute." She started to walk to her desk to get the seating chart. Adam used this time to his advantage. His blue eye started glowing. Adam saw the wolf on a cliff, it howl, then disappeared and showed Adam sitting next to some tall black kid. Then, the vision ended.

"You okay" Rachael said while shaking Adam.

"Yea." Adam responded. The teacher started walking to a seat and started calling out names. Then, Adam's fingers started sparking something green then; it stopped all of a sudden.

"Cory, Burling, Rhaze, Hewlette, Adam. Next row: Eiffel, Jesse, Charlotte, Terry, Rachael." Chloe said. Adam carried a smirk, for he loved his powers.

30 minutes into class Adam noticed that Rachael was digging through her backpack.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"Trying to find my bag of food." She replied.

"Didn't we just have lunch?" Adam questioned.

"Yea but I like bringing my own lunch." She replied. Then Adam crumpled a piece of paper into her backpack then, his fingers sparked green again.

"Hey I found it! Potato salad I don't remember that o well." She said.

After class they walked out together. Only to be stopped by the other half of the football team.

"Are you blind missy?" one of them asked.

"No. He's a sweet person." She told them. Just then one of them grabbed her.

"Let go of her!" Adam screamed.

"Make me." He said in a cocky way.

"As you wish." Adam calmly spoke. Then his hair turned white along with his eyes. A crowed formed; they all looked at Adam walking toward the football team. No one paid attention to Adam's hair color. Everyone was focused on the fight that was building up. Adam was right in front of the five players.

"Give her up and I won't hurt anyone." Before Adam finished, he quickly did a back flip to avoid a leg sweep.

"As you wish." He said. Adam started running then, did a midair kick. One of the players flew back. Another one charged, Adam spanned around and stuck out his leg. The player tripped and flew into a wall. Two more went, they started throwing punches then one did a tornado kick and hit Adam. One picked him up, while the other started punching him in the face and gut. Then Adam kicked the one that was throwing the punches. Afterwards he stepped back, and flipped the person that held him and punch in the stomach.

"Alright I'll let her go." The last player said. He did as he said and let go of her. As he did he took of his lettermen's jacket and threw it on Adam then, he rushed Adam and started beating him till he was against a wall. Just then white light was seen under the jacket and then, boom everyone flew back Rachael hit a wall and was unconscious. Adam got up with a bunch of scars and blood flowing down his cheeks, teeth, and eye.

"I said you all would be sorry! And you all will be!" Adam yelled. His turned red, his veins were popping out, his muscles tightened and in an instant it was over.

"What happened?" Rachael wondered as Adam helped her up.

"You must've have fainted." He said. Rachael looked up at Adam's pale face. She saw his beautiful blue and green eyes she didn't care about their sizes. She put her hand on his face and brushed it against his red cheeks and said, "Thank you.

The next morning Adam woke up and felt something different. Something he couldn't put his finger on. He saw the time, and left for the bus. He later figured out what happened when Billy got on the bus, and walked passed him.

"Billy, where are you going?" Adam wondered. Billy turned around.

"Is that you, Adam?" Billy asked.

"Yeah." Adam responded.

"Your eyes… they're the same size." This startled Billy, "How can that be possible?"

"My doctor has been treating me, for some time now." Adam lied. Adam didn't quite understand how his eyes changed himself. It would be an awkward ride until they got to school.

When the two got off the bus they, went inside the school, and walked to the cafeteria. What happened next both startled and amazed Billy. The entire football team was sitting there and when Adam entered they started worshipping him.

"Hey what happened guys? Didn't you all hate him? Especially you Rocky." Billy asked.

"We had a sudden change of heart, you might say." Rocky answered. Just then Rachael walked in.

"Hey guys." She said. Both Billy and Adam turned around.

"Hey." Adam responded. "O sorry, Rachael this is Billy; Billy this is Rachael." He introduced. Billy and Rachael shook hands, and faced Adam. Billy was about to say something when he noticed something that made him rub his eyes in disbelief. He saw Rocky and something else. Coming out of Rocky's shoulder was himself in ghostly look then, it spoke.

"Help me you guys! Help! I'm being..." before it could finish it disappeared. Then Adam went upstairs. Shortly afterwards Rocky followed him upstairs. This seemed suspicious to Billy and Rachael so they followed Rocky. Once they reached fourth floor they heard voices. They carefully opened the door like mice trying to avoid an alert cat. Then they saw a hallway light up. It was the color red. The two of them ran to it and saw, Adam eyes glowing, a bright red and Rocky on the floor and in an instant he got back up. Rachael was so shocked that she hit a locker and made a noise. Both Billy and her were scared and started running. Adam didn't know who it was. Then his blue eye started circling fast.

"Present." He said. Then the wolf appeared on a cliff, it howls, and then disappeared. It showed Billy and Rachael seeing him with his red eyes, hitting the locker, and running. Adam gave a little smirk. He activated the power of the leopard then, a black fog appeared and Adam was gone.

Billy and Rachael ran all the way to the first floor and stopped to catch their breath.

"What was that?" Rachael wondered.

"I don't know." Billy responded.

"But I do." a voice answered then, Adam appeared from nowhere.

"Normally I would use my red eye, but since you two were the only ones to ever show me kindness I will let you go. Just don't cross me again. Soon I will control this school and, will have enough power to make every person who was ever mean to me will go through life the way I did." Adam told then the black fog appeared and Adam was gone.

That night Billy had a dream. It started out as he was at school, it was a normal day then, and Rocky's ghostly figure appears in front of him and says something.

"His powers are strong, but the elements are stronger." It says. Then a hole appears in the ground, Billy falls and lands next to Rachael and looks up to see Adam with fire in his hand.

"I told you not to cross me! Now you will pay!" Adam screams.

"NOOO!" Billy screams as he wakes up. Its been a week since school started, a week since he has been friends with Billy, three days since he has been friends with Rachael, and the third night he has had this dream.

"Use his power to stun him and his blood to destroy him." Billy repeatedly muttered to himself.

"What does it mean?" He wondered he looked at the clock it was twelve a clock. He couldn't get back to sleep, so he walked downstairs and turned on the TV. He couldn't settle on a channel so he just kept flipping channels. After a couple of minutes, the batteries died.

"O great." Billy complained. He got up and went to the TV and started flipping through channels manual. Then he land on a channel that stopped him in his tracks. He was as firm and stiff as a rock. The TV said something that put a smile on Billy's face. He landed on the discovery channel. The show was called "Discovery atlas: Italy Revealed". Billy wasn't paying attention to the show but he was remembering that day one the bus the first day he became friends with Adam.

He remembered it exactly.

Adam started saying, "Starting today, a Tuesday, for the next two weeks the show, "The True Power" will be on the Discovery channel."

"What's it about?" Billy asked.

"The sacred animal power that the Egyptian monks possessed." Adam told Billy.

"Egyptian monks?" Billy wondered.

"Yeah. Legend said that they were even powerful than the pharaohs." Adam explained

"That's it! The show will tell me how to cure Adam!" Billy said to himself. He quickly ran like a cheetah to the computer, turned it on, surf the web on the discovery channel website. He scrolled down to schedule, clicked it, search for "the true power", and then checked it for upcoming air.

"Tomorrow at 9. Okay" he said to himself. He went back to bad with his nightmare awaiting him.

The next morning Billy looked like a zombie that just got off a rollercoaster. His blond hair was sticking up. His neck looked like it snapped. His hazel eyes seemed as if they were jumping out. He wanted to stay home, but his ignorant mother said otherwise.

"If you're not in the hospital then, you're at school. Got that?" she announced.

So Billy ended up going to school. When he got on the bus, he sat next to Adam.

"I'm surprised you still want to sit next to me." Adam said.

"I was your friend, and once you lose that power that's controlling you I will be again." He declared.

"Controlling me? I am in control of this power." Adam responded.

"You're in control or you're being control I'm gona help you." Billy told.

"Help me." Adam laughed.

"Just you wait once I talk to Rachael we'll find away." Billy stated.

"Well you'll have to wait till tomorrow because she's not going to be in school today." Adam responded.

"How do you know?" Billy asked in a bratty way.

"Power of the wolf. One of my favorite animals and powers." He responded. When the bus arrived at school Billy started walking to the street.

"Get there around eleven then, the mom and dad won't be home." Adam advised.

"Your blue eye didn't spin." Billy said.

"Yea my powers are evolving. Anyway you have two hours to get there. I you should go to a restaurant if you want to get there in good time." He suggested. Adam then ripped out some grass, then green sparks came out of his fingernails and there was a 20 dollar bill.

"Here you go. The restaurant is called "Three Fat Man" great Russian restaurant." He said and then left. Billy looked bewilder by the behavior of Adam. Lately he seemed in a gona kill u mood, but here he acted as a puppy, being nice and helpful. Billy looked beyond it and knew that Adam had a plan, which was why he told him Rachael wasn't there. After about five minutes he decided to leave.

"Good boy." Adam said looking from a window above. Then he started moving towards the office with his eyes turning red.

"Here's the Three Fat Man." Said Billy.

"Should I go in?" he debated. The stomach gave the final verdict. He went in and ordered a lobster with steak. On the side he had a house salad with ranch and hot fudge Sunday for dessert. While he feasted elsewhere Adam was visiting Billy's house. He rang the doorbell, Billy's mom answered it, and Adam went inside.

"Can I help you with something?" the mom questioned.

"Help yes. You being able to well no." Adam told.

"Excuse me." She replied.

"I'm going to force you to help." He said and his eyes turned red.

"Rachael opened up! Rachael!" Billy screamed while pounding on a door. Then swooshed opened, and Billy lost his balanced and fell on Rachael.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she screamed.

"Adam said you wouldn't be at school so I wanted to come and help you." He responded.

"Okay you're here now what." She asked.

"I think I may know how to help Adam." He said.

"How?" She wondered.

"Can you sleepover tonight?" he asked.

"No!" she responded.

"Well, can you sneak out?" he asked once again.

"Why?" she wondered.

"Well, Adam talked about a show then, the next day he gets powers. There's got to be a connection." He told "The show starts today at nine."

"Okay I'll ask if I can sleepover." She said. They looked at the clock it was 12:30.

"We have eight and a half hours left what do we do until then?" she wondered.

"Research." He told. They spent the next four hours researching, eating, watching TV. Then someone pulled into the driveway. Billy jumped up. He bolted for the back door.

"Ask him, I'll wait for you at my house." Then he was gone.

"Sweetie where are you?" her dad wondered.

"Over here dad." She said.

"How do you feel, any better?" he asked.

"Yeah. Um dad this is going to be silly, but can I go to a sleepover?" She asked.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah." She responded.

"Well I guess its okay." He said.

"Really?" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah." he said again.

"Thanks." She said. Then she dash upstairs, got dressed, went downstairs, hugged her dad, and bailed out the door.

"Excellent." A voice said. Then behind Rachael's dad a black fog appeared and there was Adam.

"You did well." He put his hand on Rachael dad's shoulder and then he faded away into the wind. She arrived at his house in an hour and a half. She banged on the door. Billy opened, they both waited for another three hours. After eating a gourmet dinner made by Billy's mom 9:00 came. They both parked on the couch and stared watching the show.

The prologue talked about the sacred animals. The: wise blue wolf, the burning red phoenix, the mighty white tiger, the manipulating green chameleon, and the hidden black leopard.

"The monks were the most powerful beings in Egypt. The pharaoh tried to eliminate them a number of times. The gods made it possible for the monks to ask for the powers of the sacred animals." The announcer said. He continued, "The wolf contained the power of foresight, the phoenix had the power to create fire, the chameleon had the power to change anything including the monks, and the leopard had the power of invisibly." The announcer said, then continued "the tiger was the powerful because it not only made the person stronger with every battle, it made the person brave, have lighting fast reflects, recover from any wound incredibly fast, and it gave the person the knowledge of every fighting style."

After a commercial break the program came back on.

"To activate those powers the monks had to recite a saying. Ifrah sandiego eseno!" the announcer said it with so much force, "Then the monk's eyes would turn red, and they be able to control any amount of people they wanted. Saying that saying meant that the powers would remain in the person forever. However the pharaoh believed that they could get rid of the power"

There was a pause to view some clips of a reenactment.

"The pharaohs thought that if they cut off a piece of the monk's skin and, then rub it off on the cutter's blood then, the cutter would put the skin back on. The pharaohs thought that mixing a mortals blood with a mortal who possessed great power would turn back to a mortal. This theory hasn't been proven yet." The announcer said. Slowly the two fell asleep until they were out cold.

In the morning both of them were awoke by a loud voice. The voice sounded as if a tank had rolled in and started blowing up stuff.

"What's going on?" Billy asked.

"I'm gona drive you two to school today." She declared.

"What's the occasion?" Billy asked.

"Very funny mister you two get dress we're leaving now." She ordered. Both of them got up, brushed their teeth, had breakfast, and left for school. They arrived ten minutes before school started. When they were inside, they were startled to find that no one was there. The school had turned into a ghost town.

They walked into the cafeteria, there, sitting at a table watching the TV was Adam. He turned around.

"I told both of you not to get in my way. I told you." Adam said.

"Where is everyone?" Billy wondered.

"I organized a day off for everyone." Adam explained.

"How?" Rachael asked.

"Did both of you forget I can control people like I did your parents." Adam responded. Now he got up and started moving towards them.

"Our parents? Billy asked. As Billy and Adam exchanged conversation; Rachael reached her hand to the condiments table. She grabbed a couple of salt packets and snuck it in her pocket.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Adam said. Then a ball of fire appeared in his hands.

"Now the phoenix has awakened." He declared. As show as he said it he threw the ball at Billy and Rachael. They both quickly duck; the ball hit the cafeteria doors, shattering it and the window. Billy and Rachael started running. They made a left at the broken doors as they did Rachael picked up a piece of glass. Now they headed for the stairs.

"I'll be there in a moment. We still need to get the skin." She said.

"Okay, I'll be on the fifth floor." He responded and left. Rachael hid behind a wall. Then she saw a shadow appear. She crouched down then, she jumped out and kicked Adam in the gut twice, and Adam fell. Rachael took out the glass and cut out some of Adam's skin. Before she could get into the stairwell. It caught fire. Adam got up and turned the floor into quicksand. Rachael fell into it, when half her body was in the sand Adam turned it back into a floor.

"Hope your comfortable there." Adam said.

"You're a jackass you mother fucker." Rachael screamed.

"Which am I? A mother fucker or a jackass?" Adam joked, "I should kill you, but I just thought of a better idea. Chameleon come!" Adam said. Then, a giant hole appeared in Adam's skin, and a chameleon popped out.

"What is that?" Rachael asked in panic.

"Hope you didn't think that all those other powers I showed were my only ones," Adam said.

"I also can make that animals come to life. Some of them even have their own abilities." He said

"What ability does the chameleon have?" she wondered. Adam didn't reply; he just had a sinister grin on his face. Then the chameleon bit her.

"Ow!" she screamed in pain. Then the chameleon turned into Rachael.

"What?" she wondered.

"I can turn into anyone if I bite them." The chameleon explained.

"Now for the second part of the plan." Adam said. He approach Rachael with his red eyes focused on her.

Billy was upstairs waiting for Rachael when he heard a door open. He swiftly and discreetly hid behind some lockers until he heard some saying his name.

"Billy, o Billy where are you?" someone said then Rachael passed him he walked up to her and asked if she got the skin.

"Billy no!" someone screamed Billy turned and saw another Rachael running then he turned back to the Rachael he was looking at and jumped. For she had turned into the chameleon. The chameleon turned back into Rachael and walked backwards until it was next to the real Rachael. Then a black fog appeared and out of it Adam appeared.

"Did you like that trick?" Adam asked Billy got up and was confused.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"O its simple Rachael is under my control and the other one is the chameleon. If it bites someone it turns into them.

"What?" Billy asked. He was completely baffled. The next thing he knew was that the chameleon and Rachael started spinning then, all of a sudden they stopped.

"Do you know why I did that?" Adam asked, "No well let me show you!" his voice changed, a powerful breeze came, his pupils turned white, the windows were destroyed. He took one of the Rachaels and threw her into a locker. She hit the locker and the floor hard; she became unconscious. Then the green sparks appeared then they were gone.

"What did you just do? Billy asked.

"I just put an invisible cage around that Rachael and I'm about to set fire to it." Adam told Billy started running, but stop to hear the rest of what Adam was saying.

"First that could be the wrong Rachael. Second if you touch that cage you'll be electrocuted you." Adam said.

"How do I save her." He asked

"If you defeat me." Adam said. Then two fireballs appeared in his hand. He threw one at the cage.

"You have about two minutes to save her." He said. Then he threw started throwing the balls at Billy. He started dodging them until he tripped over himself.

"Now I have you." Adam said he created two more fireballs.

"This looks familiar, Ow deja vu." Billy said then quickly rolled to dodge the other two.

"This was my dream. That is where Rocky appeared and said His powers are strong, but the elements are stronger." Billy whispered to himself. Then he saw Adam approaching him he was right next to him.

"Now it's over." Adam said he lit his hands. Billy looked up and saw something then he said,

"Wait, go ahead kill, but don't use fire I'm terrified of it." Billy begged.

"Hahahah." Adam laughed, "Terrified you shouldn't have said that." The next thing that happened was Adam's entire body turned into fire. Adam started making the fire bigger and bigger.

"Your such a moron for telling me your fear." Adam said. Billy stood up.

"And you're such a moron for believing me." Billy replied

"What?" Adam said. Then the sprinklers came on.

"Noooo!" Adam screamed. Adam fell to the floor. Billy looked over to the cage it disappeared and in their was the chameleon in its original form.

"Billy." Billy turned around and saw Rachael.

"I thought you were under his control." Billy said.

"He must be too weak to have a hold over me." She replied. Billy walked over to Adam while Rachael walked over to the window.

"It's over." Billy declared as he looked over Adam.

"Not yet. Tiger leopard come." He summoned

"Holy shit." Billy swore and started running. While Rachael ducked in the corner. Then the two beasts appeared.

"Get him." He ordered. They stared picking up speed. Billy turned and opened the stairwell doors and quickly ducked, because the two animals just jumped through the door and hit the wall. Meanwhile Rachael moved towards Adam.

"You still have the wolf left. Why haven't you used him yet." She asked.

"Why should I if I have been defeated." He answered. Rachael bended down and cut Adams skin and then hers, mixed the blood and put it back on Adam. Just then Adam started floating and then, a big tornado formed and it started sucking everything. Rachael was spinning then; she stuck out her arm and grabbed a window. While Billy sat in between the two poles where the door used to be. Then he looked and saw the two beasts floating and then they charged Billy they hit him and he flew into the lockers. The two beasts and Billy started flying towards the tornado. The animals dissolved. Rachael saw Billy flying. She couldn't let him go into the tornado. When he was closer to Rachael she kicked him back a couple of feet. Then it was over.

Rachael opened her eye and saw everything was normal. No broken doors, windows, and nothing burned. Then she looked down at her hand. There was no blood or scar from the daggered glass that she hung onto during the tornado. Then she saw Billy she ran to him and picked him up. There was no bruise on his stomach from the kick.

"Did we win?" he asked.

"I think so." She answered then they both saw Adam lying on the ground. They slowly moved towards him.

"Is he okay?" Rachael asked. Before Billy answered Adam got up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean what happened?" Rachael wondered.

"Well why is no one at school?" Adam asked.

"We got a day off from school today. That's why we followed you here." Billy explained. He saw Rachael making a gesture, so he gave her a hint to play along.

"Well okay you guys want to go to the park?" he asked

"Sure." Billy replied.

"Okay I'll meet you guys downstairs. I got to go to the bathroom." He said and left.

"Why doesn't he remember anything?" Rachael wondered.

"I guess the power controlled him. So he really didn't want to kills us the power did." Bill guessed.

"Well okay. I guess he still is our friend." She said

"Well lets go downstairs and wait for him." He suggested. They went downstairs. Meanwhile in the bathroom Adam was washing his face. He looked down at his fingers. Then there were blue, green, black, white, and red sparks one for each finger. He gave a big smile.

"Just like the announcer said once you gain the power you keep the power." Adam said. As he raised his head to the mirror his eyes turned red.


End file.
